stories_of_apocalypsefandomcom-20200213-history
Termination/Issue 1
This is Issue 1 of Termination titled "Bedtime" Victor Chase A shower is running. A man is standing in there, washing his hair. The man is named Victor Chase. The water is cold. It was always cold. Victor hated his appartment, but couldn't afford to move out. He turns the shower off. He steps out and wraps a towel around himself. He procedes to get dressed. He puts on a cheap t-shirt and jeans with stains on them. He then puts on an old watch, it belonged to his grandfather. It wasn't much to look at, but it still kept time. He walks out the door. There is a brunette woman sitting on the bed, very young, not much older than nineteen or twenty. Victor thinks she is Russian, but has never actually asked. She is completely naked. "Get dressed and get out," demands Victor, a slur in his voice. "Pay me first." Says the woman, with a strong accent. Victor throws some money at her and points at the door. She leaves and slams the door behind, but first taunts "How's the book coming?" Victor picks up a helf-empty beer bottle and throws it at the door, the woman shutting it just in time. "Shit, that was my last beer," complains Victor, with no one around to hear him. He turns on his TV, the news is on. Victor is thinking about changing the channel, but the news lady is hot, so he keeps it on. He isn't paying attention to the news, but he hears something about flu season. They switch to weather and Victor turns the TV off. He walks over to a desk with a computer on it, his story on the screen. It was a mystery novel, and a damn good one Victor thought. He sits down in a comfortable chair. It was the only nice thing in his entire appartment, Victor was more likely to fall asleep in that chair than he was in his own bed. He trys to write his some of his story, but is far too drunk, and falls asleep at his desk. Diana Moore A clock was ticking. Diana Moore was reading "A Tale of Two Cities." Her students were drawing pictures with crayons. The bell rang and the students left the room in an orderly fashion, the first one out the door was Lucy Weston. Diana put a book mark on her page and grabbed her coat and car keys. She entered her Prius and turned on the radio, hearing the last part of a broadcast "Make sure to get your flue shots." She then drove to her small apartment and was greeted by her cat Snowball when she entered the door. "Hey girl, you hungry? I bet your hungry." She got some cat food out of the cabinet and put in a bowl for Snowball to eat. She sat down a couch and continued to read "A Tale of Two Cities." When Snowball was done she came to sit on Diana's lap. After about a half-hour, Diana finished the book and decided to go to bed. She got under the covers and Snowball came to sleep by her head. "Good Night girl." Lucy Weston Lucy Weston was picked up by her mom after class. She got into the car when she heard the last part of the radio broadcast warning people to get flu shots. "Where's daddy?" asked Lucy. "He has to work late again sweety." responded the mother. Lucy frowned at the news. She was sad the entire drive home. Her mom stopped to get ice cream on the way home. When they got home all Lucy wanted to do was take a nap and that is exactly what she did. She changed into pajamas and hopped into her bed. "Do you want me to read you a bed time story?" asked her mother. "I want daddy to read to me." The mom just looked at Lucy and tried to explain to her child why her father couldn't read a bed-time story to her. Lucy finally agreed to let her mom read her a story. She dossed off instantly. The mom leaned over and kissed Lucy on her forehead and whispered "Sweet dreams my little angel." Jake Cooper Jake Cooper lived in a small town, his dad was the sheriff. Jake was in his girlfriend's house, sitting on her couch. Her name was Allison Grey and her father was the town's mayor. They should both be in school, but they have been ditching for the past week. She was in the kitchen, making coffee. She came out with two cups. "Thanks babe." His girlfriend set the cups on the table and kissed Jake. This led to the bedroom. Jake was unbuckling his belt when when the door flew open. Standing in the doorway was the mayor. His face was red with rage. "Get your filthy hands off her!" Roared Mayor Grey. he pulled Jake off her. "Your supposed to be at work," says Allison, sobbing. "Your supposed to be in school," The mayor replies, with a cold voice. he turns to Jake, "You can be sure your father will hear about this," he warns. "Fine, tell him. See if I care." Jake picks up his clothes and runs out of the house. He arrives at his house, and finds the door open. His father is standing there. "The mayor called. He was very upset. Something about you and Allison. You care to tell me what that was about?" Jake stands there, a dumb look on his face. "Your grounded, for a week." Jake stomps off to his bedroom and screams into his pillow. Drake Carpenter An African-American man is sitting on a stool. A short man is standing over him. "If you lose, this will be your last fight." "I won't lose." There is a small silence interupted by "The Eye of the Tiger" starting to play. He stands up. He comes down a hallway followed by other people. His shirt is covered in logos. Fans start cheering as he approaches the cage. He is an MMA fighter. He takes off his shirt and enters the cage. An annoucer introduces the crowd to both fighters. He is Drake "The Assassin" Carpenter. The bell rings and he and his oppenent go to touch gloves. Instead, he puches Drake in the face and knocks him down. Drake is out cold and the referee calls the fight. Selena Truman Selena Truman is being driven home from school by her friends. Most of them are jocks and cheerleaders. Today is her sixteenth birthday, and soon she can drive herself around. Her family lived in a large mansion. Her father was involved in the oil bussiness. Her friends pull into the driveway and she strolls up to her house. There is no one to there, bar the help. She looks in the garage and doesn't find a car. She is pissed. She orders the help to make her somehting to eat. She starts gossiping with her friends via text. After thirty minutes her parents return home. "We got a suprise for you honey!" yells her father, Peter Truman. She eagerly runs into the driveway and finds a car sitting there. She starts to cry. "Why are you crying my dear?" asks the mother, Amanda Truman. It was an innocent question. "Why? Why?! You got me the wrong car, I hate you people!" She runs back into the house and finds one of the help offering her a piece of birthday cake. She takes the plate and throws it across the room. She goes out the back door and sneaks away to her the house of her best friend Ashley. She knocks on the door about twenty times. The door opens and a teenage girl is standing in the doorway. 'What are you doing here?" asks Ashley. "My parents got me the wrong car, I can't be under the same roof as those idiots. I'm slepping over." Selena walks past her, not even asking permission. "I didn't bring any pajamas so I'll just borrow some of yours." Ashley just nods and let Selena do what she wants. They are in the room and Selena crawls into the bed. "Where am I going to sleep?" questions Ashely. "The floor, duh." Selena says it as if it should be obvious. Selena falls asleep and complains the bed isn't as comfortable as hers. Nicholas Henderson Nicholas Henderson is sitting in a rocking chair. He is watching the news. He laughs every time he hears a country is in turmoil thinking he knows the answer to everything. The rocking chair collaspes and Nicholas falls on his ass. "Son of a bitch!" yells Nicholas. A nurse comes into the door and helps him up off the floor. "Get your hands off me. I don't need your help." Nicholas lived in a home for old people, and hated it. His children put him there after his wife died. Niether wanting any responsibility. The nurse leaves. Nicholas picks up a picture of his wife. He just stares at it for a few seconds and puts it back down. He sits on the couch and turns off the TV, because he has a headache now. Without even realizing it, Nicholas drifts off, and goes to sleep. Thomas Bird Three friends are sitting at the bar. The one in the middle is Thomas Bird. On the left, is Benjamin Bristow. On the right, Michael Stark. They were his two closest friends. "Can I get you boys anything to drink?" asks the bartender. Ben and Mike both order beer, and Thomas orders water. "You boys are in here almost every night, and you always order water." "I'm the designated driver" responds Thomas. "Every night?" questions the bartender. Thomas just shrugs. "You know, the man has a point. You, my friend need to get drunk." says Michael. "Make that three beers!" yells Benjamin. "Guys, please don't do this." begs Thomas. The bartender arrives with their drinks. "Come on drink." urges both of his friends. Thomas reluctantly agrees. After the first beer, his friends order another. He drinks that one too. They order beer after beer and Thomas keeps drinking. He passes out and Benjamin and Michael bust up laughing.